


Nortorious DILF (The Other Adult Remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [26]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Ororo's work at the MCC is never more difficult than when all the girls giggle about Lorna's Dad, Erik, especially when Raven's brother, Charles, is involved too.





	Nortorious DILF (The Other Adult Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notorious DILF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434262) by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [bettysofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



Ororo always found Lorna’s choice of photography subjects a little odd, not that she’d ever tell Lorna that. After the third use of the same man, Ororo asked, “Who is your subject?”

Lorna was very nice and said, “My dad,” and then turned her attention back to her camera, trying to figure out something with the depth of field adjustments.

Well, that probably explained why all of the girls went a little gaga when Lorna shared her work with the class. It wasn’t as if Ororo wanted to tell Lorna to look into different subjects (though she did focus on portraits too often), but it was odd to watch all of the teens trying to ogle Lorna’s dad.

With a sigh, Ororo tried to find a way to redirect some of Lorna’s interests without leading to more subtle sexual harassment of a man who supported the MCC so well.

-

The photography class at the MCC was slowly winding down, and Ororo watched as all of her students started to put together some shots for an open house later in the week. 

Typically, Lorna’s photos were all of her dad, though Raven was crowding around them looking more curious than before.

“Girls, everything going well?” 

“Well,” Lorna started, “I’m trying to figure out if these photos of Dad and Charles are too personal to share at Open House.”

“Why would they be?” Ororo asked, because while she kept up with her students, she only knew vague things about all of their parents - nothing beyond what a parent shared or their child shared.

“Charles and Erik started dating a few weeks ago and we caught them the other day,” Raven said, before she showed Ororo the photo. Charles and Erik were a small portion of the photograph, but they were kissing passionately in between a door and a wall.

“That’s certainly something that seems too new to share with all the parents. I also think some parents might be nervous about how young Charles is compared to your Dad, Lorna.” Lorna nodded, as if she already knew that because Charles was only a few years older than she and Raven. 

Ororo knew enough of the other parents had talked in whispers about Charles and Erik, even if she wasn’t exactly sure what sort of relationship the two men shared. Now, knowing that Charles and Erik were dating, she knew that everyone involved needed to be careful.

“I think you should save that photo for something more personal,” Ororo decided. Both girls nodded.

If there was something more personal later between Charles and Erik she would know based on Lorna and Raven’s energetic squeals, but the MCC should try to avoid looking as if it condoned anything that some might be uncomfortable with.

-

“Ororo, Ororo, we have something for you!” Lorna and Raven said in unison.

“Oh what is this?” Lorna had an envelope in her hand, which she extended towards Ororo.

“Open it and find out,” Raven said. They had that mischievous look - one that hadn’t diminished in the years since they had left the MCC as students - that everyone had come to know from each of them as young staff assistants. 

It was a wedding invitation. For Charles and Erik.

Ororo couldn’t say she was surprised, even if she hadn’t seen much of the couple since that rare photograph and a very discreet hand-hold at that photography Open House.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the beta for all the help!


End file.
